Lick
by ladyknj
Summary: Just another one shot that popped into my head after listening to a song on my phone. Janay and Roman haven't seen each other in about a week, but Roman's coming over to make up for lost time.


Janay was waiting for her man Roman to come over. They had been together for 2 years. She decided to take a hot bubble bath with her favorite Bath Body Works scent: A Thousand Wishes. Once she got out the tub, she rubbed on some of the matching lotion. She took her long, black curly hair out of the bun she had put it in before her bath. Then, she put on her red pair of crotchless panties with the matching bra. She took out her stiletto heels, the ones that wrapped all around her legs, and put them on. She sprayed on some of the body spray that matched her lotion and sat at her vanity to put a little lip gloss on her full lips. Her face was already damn near flawless, so she didn't really need to add anything else. Besides, it would just get sweated out anyway. She put on a short, black silk robe and walked into her kitchen to pour herself a glass of wine.

She walked back into the living room and began channel surfing to pass the time as she waited for Roman's arrival. He had been out of town on business for the last week, so that meant she'd gone 7 days without some good old loving. She was long overdue for some. Her hands and toys could only do so much. Finally, she heard a knock on the door. She got up and looked through the peephole to make sure it was him, and it was. She immediately opened the door. He gave a sexy smirk when he saw what she was wearing. She moved to the side to let him in. He turned around and pressed her against the door once she closed it.

He held her hands above her head with his own as his body pressed into hers. She smiled as she saw the lust in his eyes. It had been too long since he had been inside of her, and she was going to milk him for everything he could offer. He began to lay kisses on her neck as he let one hand go down between her thighs, and she began to moan from the pleasure. That's when Roman realized she was wearing crotchless panties. He used that revelation to play with her clit a little before lifting her up and placing her legs around his waist to carry her into her bedroom.

He laid her down gently on the bed before standing back up so that he could start taking off his clothes. Once he was completely naked, he stood her up and began to slowly undress her, deciding to leave the crotchless panties and heels on her. He pulled her in for a deep, passionate kiss. She ran her hands up and down his back before reaching up and taking his long hair out of the man bun it was in at the back of his head. This caused his long black locks to fall down across his back and shoulders. She grabbed a handful of his hair as he continued to kiss her and grind his hips into her hips, the friction alone enough to make her even wetter. She wrapped a hand around his semi-hard cock, but he swatted her hand away. She gave him a knowing look before smiling as he palmed her ass with his big hands.

Roman laid Janay back on her bed and began laying a trail of kisses down her neck to her collarbone. His hands went down between her legs, and he could feel her wetness dripping from deep inside of her. It had been way too long since he last tasted her, but it would have to wait a little longer. He wanted to make the foreplay last. Therefore, he continued kissing down her neck to her breasts. He took in the right nipple first, sucking on it gently before licking around the hardening nub. Roman could feel her writhing beneath him and that only caused him to tease her a little longer. He then went to the other breast, giving it just as much attention as he had the other one. Roman then let that nipple go and began trailing kisses down the middle of her flat stomach. His tongue swirled around inside her pierced belly button as he pinched and rubbed her inner thighs with both hands.

He wanted to see her long legs straight in the air, so he raised her right one up, massaging it up and down. He bent back down so he could go a little lower, placing both of her thighs on his shoulders as he gently kissed her wet clit. He could taste some of her juices. She still tasted as sweet as he remembered, and she always tasted like pineapples. That was one of his favorite fruits, so that's why he enjoyed whenever he got to taste her.

Roman licked her clit slowly as she threw her head back in pleasure. He raised his head so that he could rub her clit. Roman then went back to sucking it before he stuck one finger inside of her. She rubbed his head as the combo of finger and thick tongue pleased her. He felt around until he found that familiar spot. Janay let out a loud moan as his finger connected with her g-spot again. He added finger number two as he repeatedly stabbed at her spot while continuing to lick and suck her clit. He removed his fingers and held her lower lips apart to lick in between them, snaking his tongue inside of her. He slid the two fingers back inside of her. Not long after, Roman could feel her walls contracting around his fingers, so he knew she was about to come. He removed them and covered her hot pussy with his mouth to catch every drop she had to offer. As if on que, she had her release in his mouth. He licked and slurped at her pussy as she rode her orgasm out until he had devoured every drop. He was sure she had more, so he continued eating her out a little longer.

Her legs wrapped tighter around his head. Roman unwrapped her legs from around his head and pushed her legs all the way back so that he could taste her other hole. As he licked and stabbed at it for a little while. She soon came again. He got up, wiping her excess juices from around his mouth with a smirk on his face.

Janay was spent, but she used what little strength she had to push him back. He smiled at her with the sexiest smirk she had ever seen on his face. It was almost cocky. She climbed in between his legs and bent down to lick his mushroom shaped head. As she licked his slit, she could taste his pre-cum. She loved tasting him as much as he loved tasting her. Her tongue ran down the sensitive side of his cock as he gripped a handful of her hair. Slowly, she began taking him into her mouth until she reached the base. She then began to bob her head up and down on it. She took it out and spit on it before he pushed her head back on it. Roman laid back moaning while watching her suck him off. He rubbed her head and held her hair out of her face. She sucked harder as she deep throated him. She released his cock to suck at his shavened balls. He could feel himself on the verge of cumming, so he pulled her head off of him. He would have loved to come down her throat tonight, but he wanted to come inside her even more.

Roman laid Janay back and kissed her lips passionately. He then lined his dick up with her slick entrance before pushing it in slowly. She bit down on her bottom lip after he bottomed out inside her. He sat there kissing her lightly. When she grabbed his ass, that was his signal to move. He started pumping in and out of her slowly with long, deep strokes. He sped up going deeper and harder. Her g-spot was being assaulted in a good way. He bent down to grab a bouncing breast and bite the nipple. Roman threw her legs over his shoulders so that he could go even deeper. She squirted everywhere.

"Harder!" she screamed through her orgasm.

Roman gave her what she asked for. Then, he pulled her up while on his knees and bounced her up and down on his shaft. When his legs felt like giving out, he laid flat on his back and let her ride him. She ground her hips on him as her eyes rolled back in pleasure.

"Fuck!" he moaned out, thrusting into her harder.

"I'm cumming again baby," Janay moaned as Roman could feel her release on his dick.

He pulled her off of him and onto all fours. He got on his knees behind her before pushing back inside of her a bit roughly, but she loved it when he was rough. He held her hips as he rammed into her, his hips slamming against her plump ass with every thrust. He slapped her on the ass and watched it jiggle. Roman reached his hand beneath her so that he could rub her clit. That movement sent her over the edge screaming his name with yet another orgasm. Soon after, Roman released his own climax deep inside of her.

The two both fell down on the bed with him on top of her, breathing heavily. Roman finally took his weight off of her and laid on the pillow. She too finally got up and laid next to him, her head on his chest. Both were spent after the sexual high they'd just experienced. He smiled when he heard her light snoring, indicating to him that he had indeed put it down. Then he too fell asleep.


End file.
